warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stained Scarlet
Stained Scarlet is originally by BladeOfHope. Now written by Eeveestar. Allegiances OakClan Leader: Ashstar, a gray she-cat with ivy-green eyes Deputy: Blazemist, a ginger tom with one white paw and amber eyes Medicine Cat: Shiningwhisper, a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Rowanwhisker, a brown tom with green eyes Sharptalon, a dark gray tom with blue eyes Dawnstreak, a cream-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes Rainfeather, a dappled gray tom with blue eyes Skysong, a very pale silver she-cat with sky-blue eyes Flowershadow, a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Echorise, a blue-gray tom with blue eyes Ravenwing, a dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes Hollyflower, a black she-cat with green eyes Darkflight, a dark brown tom with amber eyes Breezeflight, a black tom with amber eyes Crowflight, a large, muscular, strong pure black tom with wispy white streaks and green eyes Apprentices: Dustpaw, a creamy brown tom with a white flank and underbelly and brown eyes Darkpaw, a dark brown tom with a black-striped tail and green eyes Littlepaw, a small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Queens: Bluepetal, a blue-gray she-cat with a black tailtip and paws and blue eyes (mother of 's kits: Scarletkit, a reddish-ginger she-cat with pale green eyes, and Mosskit, a light brown and gray spotted tom with blue eyes) Elders: Graystorm, a dark gray tom with black flecks and green eyes Nightwatcher, a black she-cat with a silver muzzle and green eyes BirchClan Leader: Runningstar, a dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes Deputy: Cindertuft, a very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Ripplestream, a blue-gray tom with blue eyes Warriors: Kestrelmask, a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Risingflame, a ginger tom with one dark ginger paw and amber eyes Cloudstep, a delicate pale blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Icestorm, a white tom with very light gray spots and ice-blue eyes Blossomstem, a dove gray she-cat with green eyes Jaylily, a light brown she-cat with hazel eyes Shadedthicket, a thick-furred dark brown tom with one white ear and amber eyes Apprentices: Hollowpaw, a gray and brown tabby tom with amber eyes Sharppaw, a dark brown tom with two black paws and blue eyes Elders: Snakefang, a gray tom with amber eyes SycamoreClan Leader: Wildstar, a dark brown tom with unkept fur and dark green eyes Deputy: Rainfall, a gray tom with blue-gray flecks and blue eyes Medicine Cat: Sunbeam, a golden brown she-cat with hazel eyes Warriors: Lightningsong, a ginger she-cat with blue eyes Smokeflare, a smoky gray tom with amber eyes Jadeswirl, a reddish-brown she-cat with vivid green eyes Pouncewish, a small light brown tom with amber eyes Tigerstripe, a brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes Shimmerbrook, a silver she-cat with blue eyes Meadowdream, a dark gray she-cat with golden-orange eyes Apprentices: Mousepaw, a gray and white tom with green eyes Flightpaw, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Shadowheart, a black tom with amber eyes Brightdawn, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes MapleClan Leader: Surgestar, a large ginger tom with a scar down his face, a white tailtip and paws, and green eyes Deputy: Rainshadow, a dark gray she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Applebranch, a brown tom with one white paw and green eyes Warriors: Timberstrike, a muscular dark brown tom with amber eyes Splashstripe, a white tom with gray tabby stripes and silvery blue eyes Shimmerstone, a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes Gorsepath, a gray tom with green eyes Russetscar, a reddish-brown she-cat with a scar on one shoulder and green eyes Foxspot, a ginger tom with a brown spot on his back and amber eyes Bumblenose, a gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes Streamheart, a blue mottled she-cat with green eyes and a white blaze Wolftail, a fluffy-tailed gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest, underbelly, muzzle, and paws Apprentices: Fangpaw, a brown tom with amber eyes Deerpaw, a brown and white she-cat with green eyes Elders: Silverdusk, a silver she-cat with green eyes Frostfire, a white she-cat with amber eyes Prologue It was midnight. A silver she-cat stood at the top of a rise in the land overlooking a stream. She gazed up at the stars lighting up the black expanse of sky. The silver light of the full moon made her pelt look like starlight. She scanned the night sky, looking for something. A she-cat padded up beside her, her green eyes glittering in the darkness. "You are still waiting?" she inquired. The silver she-cat replied without taking her eyes off of the stars. "I have to find him. No matter what, the sign must come." "Don't you think you've waited long enough?" The stargazer turned her blue eyes on the other cat. "Never! He promised me, Ashstar! He promised the sign would come!" Ashstar took a step back. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, Shiningwhisper. I did not mean to dishonor his memory." The silver cat relaxed. "I know." She turned her gaze back to the sky. She sat motionless for a long moment. Tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes, threatening like a flood to overflow and pour down its silver banks. After another heartbeat she spoke in a trembling voice so soft it was barely audible. "He promised he would tell me." "And he will," the leader assured her medicine cat. "He would never break a promise. If he has something to say about the scarlet cat, he will follow through." Shiningwhisper rose to her paws and began to pace around the top of the rise. "I hope he's alright, Ashstar. I hope nothing happened to hinder his message." "Hope," Ashstar echoed. "Hope is the strongest rock a warrior ever has to cling to. I am sure he will come to you when the time is right." Suddenly the medicine cat stiffened. Slowly she looked back at the stars, her eyes wide. She trembled as she watched the sky. The tears flooded down her cheeks and landed softly on the ground below. "Shiningwhisper?" Ashstar said in a quiet voice. She turned her head at the sound of her name. Her eyes were full of emotion. "He told me!" she breathed. "He delivered the prophecy, just like he promised!" Ashstar leaned forward. "What did he say?" Shiningwhisper sat down again and bowed her head. "When blood spills across the borders, a scarlet ancestor will come and restore the clarity of moonlight." "What did he mean?" The silver she-cat looked back up at her leader, fear warring with joy in her eyes. "I do not know. But he has delivered the prophecy, and the scarlet cat will make everything right." The medicine cat dipped her head politely to her leader and padded off into the night, relaxed enough to sleep well for the first time in many moons. Ashstar stayed a while longer, looking up at the sky. "Thank you, StarClan," she whispered to her warrior ancestors. Chapter One Scarletkit pawed at a leaf on the ground. Mosskit was bouncing around, his blue eyes bright. He stopped and looked at his sister, a small reddish she-cat. "Scarletkit? Aren't you excited that we're going outside into camp today?" "'Course I am," Scarletkit replied, looking up from the leaf. "But-" The kits' mother, Bluepetal, mewed, "Okay, Mosskit, Scarletkit. I'll let you go outside now. Just stay safe, okay?" She licked each kit on their head. Mosskit mewled, "Mom, there's nothing in the camp that can hurt us!" He flicked his tail. Bluepetal sighed. "I know, I know." She smiled. "Okay, you can go now." Mosskit squealed in excitement, bounding toward the nursery's exit. He glanced back at Scarletkit, who ran forward to follow him. "And stay together!" Bluepetal called after them. The two kits scrambled out into the clearing, their eyes wide. Cats sat outside the dens, eating, talking, or snoozing. A small tortoiseshell looked up from her vole at the two kits, then flicked her tail at a dark-brown tom and a creamy-brown tom. The other two looked up, and the three quickly padded over to meet them. The tortoisheshell perked her ears. "They're so cute!" she trilled, her amber eyes sparkling. "My name's Littlepaw." she mewed. The dark-brown one flicked his whiskers. "I'm Darkpaw." The creamy-brown one blinked. "And I'm Dustpaw." Scarletkit looked at them. "I'm-" Littlepaw meowed, "You're Scarletkit, and your brother is Mosskit." "How did you know?" Mosskit asked, eyes shining. "Actual apprentices!" he added, bouncing on his paws a little. "Oh, the whole Clan know your names." Littlepaw mewed informatively. '-To be continued-'